


It's Happening Again

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	It's Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

It was happening again. Jace is screaming, yelling out to someone named ‘Sebastian’ yet again. Abner’s eyes open wide as he sits up in his bed looking over to see his roommate and friend in terror. Abner immediately gets out of his bed and walks over. He starts to speak softly, calmly, trying to calm him down before he gets any closer.

“It’s okay, Jace. Everything’s fine…” Abner says quietly as he holds his hands out. “You’re okay.”

Eventually his voice seems to calm the Shadowhunter down as he stops thrashing around and lays still. His breathing is still erratic and his eyes still move rapidly under his eye lids but Abner knows it’s now safe to approach.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

Abner’s hands come out to touch Jace’s shoulders gently as Jace opens his eyes, seemingly staring into nothing for a few long minutes. His eyes come back to life slowly, focusing on Abner’s features. His hand comes out, almost to touch Abner’s cheek. The moment is slow and careful, but just before Jace touches him he snaps out of whatever has hold of him and takes his hand away. He blinks rapidly as he sits up and Abner backs away.

“Hey.” Abner says softly.

Jace nods his head, not knowing what he should say.

“Do- Do you want to talk about it? About… Sebastian?”

“No.” It’s sudden and a little harsh as they lock eyes, but Abner gets the message and backs up even more. Jace seems to realize the harshness in his voice as he swallows and says more calmly, “No thanks.”

Abner nods his head and removes his hands from his shoulder quickly. “Okay… Maybe- You want to go get breakfast? Get out of here?”

Jace looks away from the ground where he’s been staring and then up to Abner. He still looks shaken up but the thought of some fresh air makes him agree easily. “Yeah… Sounds good. I could go for some bacon.”

Abner smiles slowly, matching Jace’s.


End file.
